Bouillant
by Rojira
Summary: Les draps autour de lui étaient trempés de sueur. Son œil unique fixait le plafonds sans le voir. Encore une fois son souvenir le réveillait au milieu de la nuit. Et son visage était bouillant. (Spoilers Livre 1 chapitre 12, rating M pour descriptions imagées.)


Alors! C'est ma première fiction se déroulant dans le monde d'Avatar. Plus de détails en fin de fiction!

* * *

C'était un sentiment de terreur inouïe. Une peur envahissante qui prenait à la gorge et laissait suffoquant. C'était le genre de répulsion, de crainte sous-jacente qui envahissait le cerveau et laissait un goût de bile dans la bouche. Le genre d'angoisse incontrôlée qui laissait hagard et qui interdisait absolument au corps de réagir.

L'ombre de l'homme en face de lui s'étirait, immense sur l'asphalte clair, plus immense encore que dans ses souvenirs les plus anciens. Elle le couvrait entièrement et imposait sa présence à tous, mais plus particulièrement à lui.

Parce qu'il était celui à dominer.

Il n'avait pas peur de perdre. Il n'avait pas peur de la défaite, ni peur du combat. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait gagner, de toutes façons. Mais il avait peur d'affronter celui qui se disait être son père, et qui, à cette époque, était encore pour lui un modèle à suivre fièrement. Il craignait simplement de devoir s'en prendre à cette personne qui lui était chère, il avait peur de devoir renier ses instincts, et d'attaquer sa propre chair. D'attaquer son créateur.

Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être agenouillé, mais c'était bien le sol qu'il sentait à travers le tissu de ses genoux. C'était bien le goudron âpre de l'arène sous ses avants bras. Et c'était bien un flot de suppliques qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres, ainsi qu'un flot de larmes qui inondait ses joues. La vérité le frappa au creux du ventre, inondant une fois de plus sa bouche de bile.

Il ne voulait pas affronter son père.

Il ne voulait pas avoir à se battre contre son géniteur, comme il le ferait avec n'importe quel autre être humain. Il ne voulait pas être traité comme un ennemi, ni comme un traître.

Toute sa vie, il avait été loyal. Fier, intelligent, doué. Remarquable, disaient ses maîtres. Il ne doutait pas de pouvoir offrir une ébauche de combat au Seigneur du Feu.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne pouvait pas. C'était qu'il ne voulait pas.

Même en sachant qu'il avait perdu d'avance, et même en sachant que son honneur en était bafoué à jamais, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à affronter cet homme. Et son ombre se fit de plus en plus menaçante, tout comme son ton. Mais Zuko ne comptait pas mener ce combat.

De toutes façons, même s'il l'avait voulu, pouvait-il vraiment tenir tête à son père ? Il en doutait.

Et pendant que les pensées filaient dans son esprit comme une pluie d'étoiles dans le ciel, le temps, lui, ne faisait aucune pause. Et la tension montait, tout comme la voix rude du Seigneur qui s'offusquait et s'impatientait devant tant de couardise. Et lui, pouvait sentir ses membres se faire plus faibles au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, dociles.

Il ne se souvenait plus de quand les larmes avaient commencé à rouler sur ses joues. Tout d'abord timides gouttelettes, elles étaient devenues de plus en plus nombreuses pour venir parsemer ses joues encore marquées par les quelques rondeurs de l'enfance qui lui subsistaient. Et il tentait tant bien que mal de les ravaler, mais apparemment il n'était plus en charge de son corps.

Bataillant contre sa honte, profondément ancrée en lui, il releva les yeux vers son géniteur, et le regarda quelques secondes. Son visage, si familier, était à contre-jour. La lumière ne lui permettait pas de voir sa figure correctement, si bien qu'il lui était impossible de discerner l'expression qui l'animait à présent.

Il le fixa de ses orbes grises, aussi claires qu'un ciel couvert le matin, et tenta de faire passer dans ce regard toute la sincérité dont il était capable.

Mais son père n'avait que faire de la sincérité.

La scène qui suivait, elle le hanterais durant des années. Même une fois devenu adulte, jamais il ne se déferais totalement du traumatisme ancré sur son visage.

Quelques pas, probablement des murmures dans la foule. Il ne les entendit pas. Tout ce qu'il pu discerner furent les quelques paroles que son vis-à-vis lui adressa.

Et il explosa.

Du moins, il en eu l'impression. La douleur avait été si vive et si soudaine qu'il mit quelques dizaines de secondes à se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé. Tout le coté gauche de son visage semblait bouillir, et il ne pu se retenir.

Il hurla. Longuement. Jusqu'à ce que sa gorge ne puisse plus lui permettre de hurler.

Son œil gauche, aveugle. Les paupières fragiles se dissolvaient sous la chaleur intense, et sa peau se détachait de sa joue par lambeaux. La chair mise à nu semblait fondre sur ses os, et des sanglots incontrôlables soulevaient sa poitrine compressée par la douleur. Il avait l'impression de bouillir. Bouillir vivant, sans aucune forme de pitié. Et plaquer sa main sur la blessure n'arrangea pas ce détail, bien au contraire. La douleur de la plaie à vif arracha un autre glapissement à sa gorge fatiguée, cri qui mourra rapidement, prématuré. Il n'arrivait pas à contenir assez d'air dans ses poumons pour pouvoir hurler correctement.

Et peut-être même qu'il finirait par mourir d'asphyxie avant de mourir de douleur.

Les larmes salées qui roulaient de son œil estropié n'aidaient pas, et la douleur tambourinante dans son cerveau l'empêchait de penser correctement. Il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre que la douleur, cuisante et impartiale. Pas une seconde de répit ne lui serait accordée. Son crane explosait sous la souffrance, et même le courant d'air frais que soulevèrent les cheveux de son père quand celui-ci tourna les talons ne put rien faire pour apaiser la brûlure.

Mais ce n'était pas que son corps, maqué si profondément par la rencontre. C'était aussi son esprit, mutilé à jamais, corrompu par cet acte de désintérêt si total.

N'avait-il pas été un fils exemplaire ? Avait-il réellement mérité cette punition, cette douleur qui menaçait de le tuer ?

Il se dit, l'espace d'un instant, seule pensée cohérente dans le brouhaha de son cerveau, que mourir ne semblait pas être une idée si déplaisante, au final. La souffrance ne cessait pas, et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'elle hurlait en lui depuis des siècles, alors qu'en dehors de son esprit, seules quelques poignées de secondes avaient pris place. Et quand sa gorge renonça à émettre le moindre son, ce furent ses gémissements suppliants qui emplirent l'atmosphère, ses suppliques muettes scellées en lui par son incapacité à parler. La douleur le dominait entièrement.

Elle était telle qu'il ne senti pas les bras le soulever, et qu'il n'entendit même pas les mots qui lui furent adressés. Et il avait chaud, tellement chaud, lui qui pensait ne jamais pouvoir craindre la chaleur. Mais elle était là, cuisante, mordante, lui arrachant la moitié du visage sans la moindre pitié, sans une seule once de miséricorde. Elle s'accrochait à lui pour lui prendre son œil, et son honneur. Elle lui murmurait à l'oreille des promesses de souffrances infinies, et des histoires de honte et de handicap.

Il bouillait, non seulement physiquement, mais aussi mentalement.

Et des années après cela, des années après avoir trouvé la rédemption, des années après que sa cicatrice aie cessé de lui faire mal, il se réveillerais.

Il se réveillerais sans un bruit, à peine dans un souffle court, l'œil grand ouvert mais incapable de voir, couvert de sueur et frissonnant dans la nuit noire.

Il se réveillerait, sans un mot, sans réveiller quiconque, sans même une respiration. Il resterait là, allongé au même endroit ou il s'était endormi, le souvenir de ce jour cuisant en lui. Paralysé sur place, le souffle coupé, la bile aux lèvres et l'estomac noué.

Il se réveillerait à la lumière des étoiles, ou protégé par un toit d'acier, les mains agrippées à tout ce qui se trouvait à leur portée. La gorge prise par un sentiment de panique et le bruit des flammes crépitant dans son oreille.

Il se réveillerait.

Bouillant.

* * *

Eeeet, voilà! Premièrement, veuillez me pardonner pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe que j'ai laissé de ci de là : Il est présentement quatre heures du matin, et j'ai fait de mon mieux.

Et ensuite... Ah, Zuko. Mon cher petit Zuko. C'est vraiment mon personnage préféré, pour le moment. Je viens tout juste de finir l'épisode 12, et je suis très satisfaite d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Et bien évidemment, je me devais d'écrire sur la scène de la cicatrice, c'était inévitable.

Je suppose que d'autres l'auront déjà fait, mais j'espère que ma version des faits vous satisfera. Si le texte vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me ferais vraiment plaisir! Et si vous notez la moindre faute ou maladresse, n'hésitez pas non plus à me le signaler.

A la revoyure, lecteurs, et attendez vous à d'autres fictions prenant place dans le monde d'avatar, parce qu'il y en aura d'autres!


End file.
